Strange Events
by FlOFlO91
Summary: AU What Would happen if your dreams came true? Would you believe in them or just think that they are just coincidences? The thing is that Sakura knows that coincidences doesn’t exist just the inevitable. Who is the one that creates these dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fic in English, hope you like it.

_**Summary **_AU What would happen if your dreams came trae? Would you believe in them or just think that they are just coincidences? The thing is that Sakura knows that coincidences doesn't exist just the inevitable. Who is the one that creates these dreams? Read to know.

* * *

**Strange Events**

RIIIIIIIINGGGG (The alarm clock rang)

In the bed we could see a girl with auburn hair, struggling with the alarm clock half asleep. She never liked those apparatus, because they always waked her up in the best moments.

SAKURA!- yep, she is our beloved friend Sakura Kinomoto, the one that as always doesn't want to wake up- HEY WAKE UP, ITS LATE!- a girl with black-blue hair said-.

HOE!- Sakura screamed- but its still early- she said to her friend a little sleepy-.

What are you talking about?-her friend said annoyed- it is 8 in the morning and your alarm clock rang like 5 times- she seemed a "little" desperate for Sakura to wake up, I wonder why?-.

WHAT!?, OH MY GOD, I totally forgot!- Sakura was now running all over the place as always- but, but, I was dreaming something really beautiful- she said-.

And what was that dear friend?- the girl to her right asked-.

I was dreaming that I was the princess of a beautiful land and that I was in love with a prince and and… I don't know what else because you woke me up!, next time don't you ever dare to wake me up- Sakura said with fire in her eyes-.

Ok, ok, sorry Sakura, but hey its not my fault you always dream pretty things when we are in a hurry, now, GO CHANGE!- Sakura's friend was a little tired of waking her up every time, and was really stressed out-.

All right, all right Tomoyo, but hey next time, more sleep, got it?- there you got it, her friend was Tomoyo, a girl which Sakura spent all her life with, probable since they were born-.

I see you are in a bad mood today, but yeah I got it…HURRY!, we are going to be really late!- she told her totally worried and anxious-.

Sakura started running again all over her bedroom and went straight to take a shower. She didn't take long in the shower and then getting changed, 20 minutes max. She was so hurried that blow-dried her hair and went quickly to eat her breakfast. Both girls were now in a work vacation so they were planning many things for that time.

15 minutes later Sakura and Tomoyo were ready; they grabbed their bags and got in the car. They had many hours for travelling, so it was best if they started going as soon as possible. They had to meet with more people and obviously they were the last ones.

When they arrived to the place where everyone was supposed to meet, they saw something very strange, and asked why to themselves.

Hi guys, hey what are you doing here eating breakfast?, weren't we supposed to be heading to your house?- Tomoyo asked confused-.

Hello to you to Tomoyo, and hi sleeping beauty- at this comment Sakura got angry- Its just that we knew that you would be late so we decided to get up later and eat breakfast here- said Meilin, she was with a few more people, which were: Chiharu, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi and a guy named Kei Hayami-.

Yes is true, but as you see we've finished, its better if we get going, because if not the arrival time will be in the afternoon- now Eriol was speaking-.

Everybody now was on the way to the place where they would spend the rest of their vacations, which were 2 weeks. They were all really excited, except for Sakura, because she was going to talk to Syaoran and that was the least of the things she wanted to do.

Four hours passed and they reached their destiny, which was a big mansion in front of the beach, the house was from the Li family. It had a lot of huge bedrooms. The house also had a huge dinning room and a big kitchen too. As expected a play room could not miss there. There were other rooms in the house but they were not important. The bedrooms were beautiful; they had its own flat screen TV with huge sofas, a round table with four chairs, to eat or have English tea in private, its own bathrooms with Jacuzzi, shower, bathtub, and a lot of other things; the walk-in closet was amazing too, it was the same size as the bathroom, with different sections, and sofas inside too. In conclusion each room was better than a 5 star hotel suite. The beach was like the ones you see in the Caribbean, white sand, turquoise sea, and beautiful palm trees. Because the house was higher than the beach, it had an enormous balcony, where you could sit or have an outside breakfast, lunch or dinner, were you could feel the soft breeze.

Admiring the house, everyone went to their respective bedrooms, because they were too big the girls decided to sleep together: Sakura and Tomoyo, and Chiharu with Meilin. Instead the boys went to different bedrooms.

It was 6 pm in the afternoon. They took 2 hours to get all the clothes in the closet. Then take a shower and get changed, so at last they could finally go to the boulevard. It was 8 pm now, they were going to eat somewhere everybody agreed, and then in the next morning they were going to buy the food that was necessary for the next two weeks.

Is everyone ready?- yelled Syaoran so everyone in the house could hear-.

Yeah, come on, lets go, we are starving- said Kei. He was Meilin's boyfriend, they have been going out for 2 months now, and have been friends since forever, they were best friends, were because now they are a couple.

15 minutes later they arrived at the boulevard, they walked for about half an hour to know what could be done there and it was pretty big, you could find probably everything, even there was a big mall. After they walked through the boulevard they decided to go to eat dinner, and decided to go to Acapella, an Italian restaurant, and since everyone liked that kind of food they all though it was okay.

Good night, what can I do for you- the waitress said politely-.

Lets see, I would like a glass of wine, Tomoyo?- said Eriol-.

I prefer water like Sakura- she answered for both-.

For both of us a martini- Kei ordered for him and Meilin-.

And for the rest of us cokes- Syaoran said, also for Chiharu and Yamazaki-.

Tell me if I'm correct, a glass of wine, two waters, two martinis, and three cokes- the waitress repeated-.

Yes its ok, we will order the food later, but for now you could bring us two Ponticiana's Toasts- Syaoran said, like if he knew all the menu-.

Of course Mr. Li-.

Wow, Syaoran, you _do_ know this restaurant- Yamazaki said amazed-.

Of course he knows it, we are fond of every restaurant from this area- Meilin answered smirking-.

Yeah right cousin, but now speaking of something else, what do you thing of everything till now?- asked Syaoran-.

Everything is beautiful, they all treat us politely, the house is amazing y well the boulevard too, right Sakura?- Tomoyo answered Syaoran, and tried to cheer Sakura up, at least a little-.

Huh?- her friend sent her a look that said 'say something Sakura!'- oh yeah, yeah, right!-.

Sakura what is wrong with you?, you've been so weird and lost lately, and its more than the normal stuff- Meilin said confused and worried for her friend-.

Its not a big deal, i0m just a little stressed from some things, it will go away don't worry- she said forcing a smile-.

But what she didn't notice is that someone was watching her very worried and concerned. Everything else went by quickly they ate delicious food, and of course Syaoran didn't let anyone but him be the one to pay the bill. After they ate dinner, everyone decided to walk a bit more but they were so tired because of the trip that decided that it was best to go home. At the arrival everyone went to their respective rooms.

Sakura I know that this is difficult for you but pleas I'm asking you to try and distract a little, I know its hard but please at least try- her friend said sad because she knew that she wasn't having fun-.

I know that Tomoyo, and it is what I'm trying, but it is like sadness takes control over me and I can't manage it, but don't worry I will try everything I can to be better- Sakura said making up her mind-.

Thank God, but please promise me-.

I promise you Tomoyo. But now go to sleep, I want to refresh myself.-

Its ok, don't worry, but don't take too long-.

Sakura went out of Tomoyo's bedroom and directly to the balcony, near the kitchen. When she got there she didn't realize that there was someone there, so she sat in one of the couches.

Hi Sakura- the person next to her said-.

HOEEE!!!!!??????, God, Syaoran you scared me to death, by the way what are you doing here?- she said still breathing hard-.

Sorry, just wanted to think some things over and you?- he said looking intently at her-.

Oh ok, I just wanted to freshen up- and they stayed in an awkward silence for about 5 minutes when Syaoran decided to speak-.

Hey Sakura, I just wanted to know if something happened?-.

No, why would that be?- she asked confused-.

Because these days I've seen you like sad and so out of yourself, that I'm worried- he said serious and worried-.

No its nothing like that is just that work has got me so stressed that I need to relax, but that's all- she said with a smile trying to convince him-.

Are you sure?-.

Yep, totally- she couldn't and wouldn't talk to him about how she felt, it was just not normal to start talking about those kind of problems with him-.

Well, I'm off to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day, bye see you- he said yawning-.

Ok, bye- and with this he went inside the house-.

Oh Syaoran, if you knew how much I love you- and slowly she fell asleep-.

* * *

Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA?...-. 

Hoe?, wha-what's wrong?, what time is it?- she said half asleep-.

You stayed here and fell asleep, it is 3.30 a.m.- Syaoran said-.

3 what?...I'm so sleepy…I can't see…where am I?- she said like if she was crazy, she was totally our of her senses-.

Come, I will take you to your room-.

Thanks- she said appreciating what he was doing for her-.

No problem-.

When they got to Sakura's room he waved goodbye, and went to his room. She forgot to ask him what on earth was he doing so late downstairs, but waved it off, she would ask him in the morning, now she was too tired to even think, and got quickly in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Send reviews to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: AU What World happen if your dreams came true? Would you believe in them or just think that they are just coincidences? The thing is that Sakura knows that coincidences doesn't exist just the inevitable. Who is the one that creates these dreams? Read to know.

* * *

**Strange Events**

**Chapter 2**

In the boulevard they all went to a restaurant of French food called La Chaumière, that is one of the most expensive ones.

WOW, it's beautiful! - Sakura said when she saw how well decorated the place was, and how luxurious and elegant it was-.

Good afternoon Mr. Li- the waiter said- would you like the private room?

Yes, please- and with this said the waiter guided everybody to a private area in which there was a large window that lead to a balcony, the walls were painted in a dark green y in one of them you could see a beautiful painting of a forest-.

Come on guys! Shut your mouths, you are so going to have to get used to this, you can't be like this wherever we go- Meilin said amused-.

Yeah we know, but we can't help it they are so, so…- Chiharu couldn't find the Word to describe it-.

Stunning? Elegant? Luxurious?- Takahashi finished for her-.

Yeah all those words could describe this place-.

Ok, ok, its fine that you like it but why don't we sit down- this time was Syaoran, he was getting annoyed by all this babbling of the place-.

So they all sat down y started to talk about non important stuff, until the waiter came with the menu.

Mr. Li, which wine would you prefer this time?- the waiter said knowing that he didn't need the list of wines-.

Mmm…I think a Barolo Riserva, G. Borgogno, year 61 would be fine-.

Perfect selection, anything else?-.

Yes a glass of water for me please- was Chiharu's choice-.

Another for me too- Tomoyo said-.

Then it would be a Borgoño year 61 and 2 glasses of water, am I right?- he said to cheak if everything was in order-.

Yes, perfect- Syaoran answered him-.

Hey man tell me you don't know the whole menu of every restaurant here?- Takahashi said astonished

No, not actually- he said laughing- I know a little but its not that much to be amazed-.

Well, it doesn't look like that, everybody knows you, and the waiter didn't even give you the list of wines to choose- this time was Chiharu who spoke-.

They all kept on talking about what would they do on this long vacations, how to have fun, what places to go to, etc. Everything went on like that until the waiter again 'interrupted' them by bringing the drinks and to take the order.

Are you ready to order your food?-.

Yes- everybody said at the same time-.

We would like tow portions of Tartes Forestiéres for everyone, and then for me Médaillons De Veau Et Foie Gras- Meilin told the waiter-.

We will share the Chateaubriand Bouquetière- Tomoyo said, and because it was a plate for two she decided to share it with Sakura-.

A Filet De Boeuf De L'Alberta for me- Eriol-.

For me a Ris De Veau Enrobé De Jambon Cru- Syaoran-.

Entrecote De Bison with Sauce Au Vin Rouge would be a good option- Takahashi said- by the way did you know that in the west the bottles of wine were like…- but he couldn't finish because Chiharu stomped on his foot, and by the look on his face it was very painful-.

I would like a Loup De Mer À L'Eau Folle- Chiharu said but never keeping her gaze off of Takahashi-.

And seemingly as I'm the last one I would like a Saumon Sauvage Couronné À La Pistache- Kei said-.

Ok, your orders will take 30 minutes- the waiter said, obviously he was not going to repeat the order, there were many things and the names were too long, he would probably spend all day telling them again their orders-.

Guys what are we going to do next?- Meilin asked-.

Hey lets go dancing!- Tomoyo said excited-.

Yeah that would be a nice idea- Eriol said, he wasn't talking too much, I wonder why-.

I think the same thing, but which one? Because there are many places to dance- Meilin said laughing-.

Emm… Meilin we don't know any you should tell us that- for the first time it was Sakura who spoke, I wonder what's with her too-.

Yeah you're right, I always forget you don't know this place very well- she said still laughing-.

I know, why don't we go to Brix Bar- Kei said, he knew well this place because he had already been here-.

That would be a perfect place, they have nice music, and drinks are good!- Syaoran said-.

When the waiter brought the food they all kept on talking having fun, Sakura was a little less sad, and she talked a bit more, Syaoran noticed this y felt happier, after an hour when they finished eating and talking (A/N: LOL that's all they do!), Syaoran paid the bill and went waling to the bar with everyone else.

Guys, I feel a bit tired and my head hurts, I think I will go back to the house- Sakura said, she wasn't up to have fun now-.

All right, but are you sure you are ok?- Tomoyo said worried-.

Yeah, I'll be fine- she answered faking, it was all ok but when she spotted Syaoran looking at her she felt a bit sad-.

I will go with you- Syaoran said also worried-.

No, please stay here, have fun, I'll be ok- Sakura prayed that that will convince him, she didn't want to be with him right now-.

No, I insist I will go with you, I don't feel like dancing right know-.

No rea…ok- she lost and she knew that, nothing could convince him, he was too stubborn-.

Well then, lets go, hey guys we will meet in the house later, have fun, bye-.

Bye everyone- Sakura waved goodbye-.

Bye- everyone else said-.

Almost all the way to the beach house was quiet, a really uncomfortable silence, until Syaoran broke it he didn't like being in those situations.

Sakura, are you sure you are ok? You look a little depressed and sad- Syaoran asked worried-.

I'm fine, I just need to sleep-.

Are you sure?- he kept asking not too convinced-.

Yes, as soon as we arrive I'm going to go to sleep, and by the way you didn't have to come with me I'm fine, you should have gone and have fun with the guys, I didn't want you to loose your night- she said sad that it was her fault that he was here with her, maybe it would have been better if she stayed there-.

Don't worry, I wanted to come with you, you didn't look too well, resides it's not big deal, loosing one night won't kill me-.

I guess- she said a little more convinced, and laughed at her stupidity-.

Yoy know, its nice to see you smile, it makes the others happy-.

Thanks- she lowered her head ashamed, her cheeks were a bit red and she didn't want Syaoran seeing them-.

A little later they arrived home, it was very dark, Sakura was scared and she got closer to Syaoran.

Don't be afraid, nothing is going to happen-.

I'm not afraid- she said angry and in a whisper- I hope nothing does happen- but she got closer and closer to him-.

I think we should get candles- he said waiting for Sakura's answer-.

Why?- she said almost pale because of the fear she felt inside of her- What's wrong?

The light went out-.

WHAT!?- she said now hugging Syaoran- this is so a scary movie!, no no this can't be happening-.

Calm down, I told you before nothing will happen- he said trying to calm her down- look lets go look for candles then to your room, because mine is beside yours if anything happens I will be close to you, but I doubt something will happen-.

Ok- this calmed her down a little but not enough to separate her from Syaoran-.

They went to the basement where there was a load of stuff, among them were candles, they tried to look for them but couldn't find them, what they could find were flashlights, but they almost had no battery, so they would use them only to find the candles.

They should be around here- Syaoran said, and Sakura was a bit far from him waiting for him to find them-.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- she screamed desperate running towards Syaoran, which she hugs almost leaving him without air-.

What happened!?- he asked really worried, he was taking his fighting stance-.

I heard something back there- pointing the place, he illuminated the place with the flashlight only to see that in was a ball of tennis hopping, walking were it was he said- Are you talking about this?- almost blowing into crazy laughs-.

HEY! Don't laugh, it could have been a thief- she said irritated 'punching' him in the arm-.

Ok, ok, its just funny, hey don't look at me like that, you should have seen your face, and it was only a ball, ok, ok, I'll shut up, oh, by the way I found the candles-.

Good!, now lets go I don't want any more surprises- she said and walked beside him to the door-.

* * *

What do you think of the second chapter? Good, bad?

**¡****Reviews**** to know!**


End file.
